


Salvation

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last in my Easter trilogy. Callen is in Washington to save Nell, can he bring her back alive and will the team be able to help save not just Nell but Callen as well. There is a slight crossover with NCIS, but not much. this is a Nellan Fic, other two stories in this series are Madness and Insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nell sat tied to a chair, it had been three days since she had been taken and her whole body keenly felt the loss of her children.

Marco Michelli had been in a few times to see her. He had taunted her about how he was going to kill Callen and she had managed to resist the urge to cry, although with the hormones that were raging inside her right now that was getting more and more difficult. She did, in her head, as she did every morning prayed for Callens safety. Only since she had been taken she prayed for the safety of her children too. She was not and nor had she ever been overly religious, but she figured with their safety it was not going to do any harm…..right?

Her face hurt from the bruise that had started to form when she was taken and one of Marco's goons had hit her around the head with the butt of his gun.

She leant back trying to ease the pressure off her breasts which were sore since being parted from her children had meant she couldn't breast feed them, Her only consolation was that they had not been with her when she was taken and that they had been far away safe with Abby and Tim.

Her only hope was Gibbs, as Godfather to her children and now a good friend she hoped he would be able to find her and if not, maybe he could get in touch with Callen and he could come and raise his children. Although she didn't know how likely that would be seeing as the few times she'd hacked into OSP she had seen the Bolo's out for him. She had read the reports of the vigilante called Feral and her heart had ached, she had known from the start it was him.

She had hoped he'd cooled down and had gone back after the US Marshals had taken her and whisked her across the country, but it looked more likely that he had gone rogue trying to deal with the situation himself.

She moaned as another wave of pain shot through her and she thought again of her babies that she should have been feeding, this time she imagined their sweet faces and their fathers blue eyes looking at her with the small amount of red hair that they had and she cried.

* * *

Callen woke from a nightmare, "Nell!" he said he sat up and realized he was in a bed… Disorientated he got up grabbed his clothes and bag and headed for the door.

"Going somewhere?" Gibbs said holding out a coffee.

"Gibbs?" Callen turned sighed and dropped his bag, "I wondered where I was…So it's true they have got her." He had hoped it was a bad dream.

"Food?" He set the plate down on the table with bacon, sausage, hash browns and pancakes.

Callen couldn't help it his stomach growled. He sat gratefully moving his chair so his back was safely to the wall and eating carefully making sure he didn't let his guard down at any time.

Gibbs looked at his friend sadly; he hadn't seen Callen this distrustful since he had met him in Russia during a DEA case.

"When was the last time you ate a decent meal?" Gibbs asked

Callen shrugged, "About a year ago." He admitted closing his eyes at the smell and taste of warm food.

* * *

"G?" Sam said as he walked in.

Callen jumped and his hand went for his gun.

"It's ok G; we're on your side, remember?" Sam said carefully accepting the coffee that Gibbs held out for him.

"I don't have a side. Just gonna save Nell and go." Callen said making his position clear.

"Ok, so no promises, I can live with that." Sam said taking a seat near Callen and drinking his coffee.

Gibbs sat down as well and helped himself to some breakfast.

"Do you wanna see your kids before you go?" Gibbs asked Callen.

"NO." Callen snapped. "When will we get the info you're waiting for."

"Fornell is dropping it off later." Gibbs said.

"You really should take the time and go and see them," He pushed.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"You're their father, they need you every kid needs their parents." Gibbs said, he knew if it had been his kids he'd have wanted to see them.

"They're not going to know me. Why give them that memory," Callen concentrated on his coffee willing away the memory of his mothers murder, the only memory he had of her which was not one he wanted for his children.

"Here." Gibbs said standing up he tapped Sam's shoulder and turned to walk out, dropping a photograph of Nell with two tiny red headed babies. "The left one is your son and the right one is your daughter." Gibbs said and left.

Alone in the kitchen, Callen reached out with a shaking hand and turned the picture face down.

"I…I can't…" He said aloud to himself.

Try as he might he couldn't help it and he reached over again and looked at the photograph.

Nell looked as beautiful to him as she had the day he'd left. Even more so he thought. Finally, his eyes left her face and they travelled down to the picture of his children.

His children.

There was no mistaking that he was their father; he could see himself in his children's faces.

His fingers traced the outlines of their faces taking in every detail.

* * *

From the doorway unnoticed, Sam turned to Gibbs and they walked out onto the porch.

"Gibbs, do you think this will work?"

"I hope so, if he finds her alive, then there is hope Sam, maybe you can bring them all home."

Sam hoped so, more than anything he wanted to be Callen's salvation.

A car pulled up and Tobias Fornell got out. Walking up to Gibbs he handed over an envelope, "That's all the information we have. Grab your team and go get the son of a bitch!" he said, "Oh and if anyone asks I'm not here and you owe me, one tea party with Emily."

Sam looked at Gibbs and raised an eyebrow, "Emily?"

"Fornell's eight year old daughter, we share an ex-wife…long story." Gibbs grumbled nodding to Fornell.

"I'll call the team, they should be here soon, they booked into a motel down the road," he said.

Gibbs leant against the porch railing as Sam made his call, he hoped that this would work and everyone would come out of this safe.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jumpy as he was Callen had calmed down considerably by the time the team got there.

He looked over the info that Fornell had brought them and was already planning on how to get Nell; back all they were waiting on was a call from Anthony DiNozzo, Gibbs' SFA who was staked out, ready to confirm that Marco Michelli and Nell were there.

He looked up as a bright red hearse pulled up outside Gibbs' house.

"That your idea of inconspicuous car Gibbs?" Callen let out a small chuckle.

"Nope." Gibbs said and moved himself between the car and his front door as Abby and Tim came up with the twins in their car seats.

"Gibbs! Is he here?" Abby said excitedly.

"Abby why are you here?" Gibbs growled.

"Tim has the blueprints for the building and I knew Callen would want to meet the twins." She grinned she moved around Gibbs and headed for the kitchen.

The second Callen saw her he froze, "What….What are you doing?" His face was a mixture of terrified and furious. How dare this woman endanger his children, didn't she know how dangerous being around him was, "Why are they here?" He pointed to the babies. Trying hard not to want to go over and hold them and breath in the unique scent he knew they'd have hoping to catch a scent of Nell on them.

He backed up to Gibbs' kitchen door trying to put as much space as possible between him and his children.

"Keep. Them. Away!" he growled.

Abby stood shocked. "But Callen they are your children…?" she said.

Callen found himself reaching for his gun and forced himself to stop.

"Abbs. You need to take the children back to your place, we will bring Nell home." Gibbs said turning the Goth woman around.

He ushered her out and Callen sank into the kitchen chair shaking.

* * *

"G?" Sam said walking in, "You ok man?"

"Why…I thought she was Nell's friend why would she do that…if they….they could…I'm not safe for them," He said.

Sam said nothing, as he didn't agree, but they didn't have the time to argue.

"Agent McGee just dropped off the blueprints and Agent DiNozzo just called to confirm they are there. So we're a go." Sam said and turned and walked into the living room, Callen followed and stopped at the doorway.

For the first time in over a year he saw his team all sitting together, he looked at them all and Gibbs and then saw Rob Dawson, nodding he leant against the wall.

"Hey Callen." Kensi smiled.

"Nice to see ya man!" Deeks said.

"Right." Callen said, "Blueprints?" he said cutting straight to the chase, he didn't do small talk anymore, and he hadn't in over a year.

"It's an old bakery in Anacostia, multiple entry and exit points, the building is owned by the Michelli family. One of their attempts to go legit, the shop underneath is still active so you will have to be careful of casualties." Deeks said.

Callen rolled his eyes. "Just collateral." He sniffed.

Although the others were shocked by his outburst, they said nothing and Deeks continued. "Agent DiNozzo said there is another back access, it is guarded by two men and a new AT35 Alarm system."

Callen gave a snort, "So it's open wide then." He smirked.

Tim raised an eyebrow, "The AT35 is a new system, it has heat sensors and a state of the art electronic system, according to reports it was only ever beaten once on a US Federal Marshal's office in San Diego, by some guy known as Feral."

Callen's smirk got bigger, "Like I said its open wide."

"You're Feral….Boss, he's on the FBI Most wanted list."

"McGee!" Gibbs growled.

"Yes boss, shutting up now boss." Tim said slightly in awe.

* * *

"So what weapons do you have?" Callen asked.

They all pulled out their standard issue SIG's. Callen rolled his eyes again. He pulled his bag up off the floor and pulled out all manner of weapons from the trusty SIG to smaller self concealed weapons, knifes and flash bang grenades, and a couple of semi-automatics. "You think you'll need anything else give me an hour." Callen said. The others looked in the bag, saw ropes, zip-loc ties, and duct tape.

"How did you get this all on the plane?" Kensi asked.

Callen chuckled, "I flew Cargo, favor of a friend I did a job for."

"Wow you got a plane ride for a favor….what did you do….kill his wife?" Deeks joked.

"Nope a rival Dealer." Callen replied deadpan.

The others looked around; it was a surreal group. Federal Agents and an Ex-Federal Agent turned mercenary.

Tim turned to go and Gibbs walked him out.

As soon as they were out of earshot Tim turned to his boss, "Boss, Should we be letting Callen do this. How do we know he's ok…I mean you heard him, he doesn't care about hurting civilians."

"He cares, he's just afraid to show it." Gibbs said.

"But boss, he's on the FBI's most wanted list…he's Feral…we should be arresting him." Tim said knowing that Gibbs knew this but worried his personal feelings for his friend were clouding his judgment.

"Go home McGee, Protect Abby and the children. Make sure they are ready for when their mother comes home. Don't worry; Fornell knows now and Callen isn't on that list anymore."

Tim nodded and left to do as ordered.

* * *

Callen looked at the blueprints and the weapons and picked three knives, two guns, and three extra clips a long thin garrote wire and a small screwdriver a set of wire cutters and a pack of gum.

"OK I'm ready," He said leaning against the wall putting on a well-worn set of leather gloves and his well-worn black leather jacket.

The others picked up handcuffs, zip-loc ties, and extra Ammo for their SIG's. Gibbs held out a set of handcuffs for Callen, "Ya wanna borrow these?" he asked.

"No need." Callen said shaking his head. "The dead can't run."

He tucked his last knife in his boot and headed out to stand in front of Gibb's car.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Marco Michelli knew something was wrong, he felt it in his bones; he had been expecting Callen to come to him for days. Now he knew it would be soon. His guards and his security system were still intact.

He opened the door and walked over to the chair Nell was tied to, "Maybe I was wrong Bella. I thought your man loved you and would come to your rescue. Maybe it is true what they say…I have heard the rumors Cara Mia I have heard that our Callen has gone rogue and that he is now a wanted man…maybe he went to your friends for help and they arrested him…do you think that is the case?" He grinned and stroked Nell's face smirking as she turned away.

Nell summoned all her courage, "He'll come and he'll kill you." She said with absolute conviction.

Nell felt her energy slipping away, she had not had water in two days since Marco had hurt her and she had stood up to him. That coupled with the post-pregnancy blood loss meant her energy reserves had drained faster than she had anticipated. On the bright side she had stopped bleeding, so that wasn't a concern anymore, Marco had at least allowed her to clean herself up however she was horrified to find he had insisted on watching her. Grabbing every reserve of dignity and strength she had she had continued with her ablutions undeterred. Either way now for all her bravado, she felt her resolve slipping.

It was getting dark and she had been gone now for four days.

"I think Bella, if he hasn't come to rescue you tonight, I will consider that he doesn't want you, maybe I will have you, although I have some 'job openings' you could fill." He sneered.

HE WILL COME! Nell's mind screamed at him. As she closed her eyes, he laughed at the tear of despair that rolled down her cheek.

* * *

The cars pulled up down the street and Callen was out in a flash and heading for his target.

"Wait G, let the shop close first." Sam said putting an arm on his friend.

"Why?" Callen asked. "Not gonna kill them." He headed around the back. Sam watched in awe as Callen flipped like an acrobat up to the roof of an adjacent building. Using the fire escape and a back flip to get himself onto the roof, he was as quiet as a cat.

Deeks, Kensi, Rob and Sam all stood staring.

"I think I'll take the stairs." Gibbs said from behind them and walked into the front door of the building showing their badges to the door attendant who let them in.

They walked onto the roof and looked around….he was gone!

"Over here." He hissed and stepped out of the shadows so they could see him and then he melted back into them again.

They moved over to where he had been standing and peered over the roof edge to the building across the street.

Callen checked his watch, "Come on…!" He hissed to himself.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his ex partner as his body suddenly stilled. He followed where Callen was looking and in the window across the alley, he saw her…Nell.

They watched as Marco came into the room, untied her hands, and pulled her to him. She pummeled Marco's chest with her hands writhing in his grip to get away, he hit her and she fell out of sight.

"Times up!" Callen growled and flipped over the roof.

The others scrambled down the fire escape desperately trying to catch him up.

* * *

Callen made it to the back door and opened a pack of gum.

Chewing a stick he made quick work of the alarm system, he unscrewed the alarm system, took the tin foil out of the gum wrapper, and fashioned a bypass circuit. He cut the alarm wire, took a small smartphone out of his pocket, and typed on it. Within moments, the alarm was deactivated.

By the time the team caught up with him, he had gotten into the building and had already killed the first guard by garroting him. All of this in total silence.

"G!" Sam hissed, Forgetting that they were with them Callen whirled gun in hand on his ex-partner, "Not all of us are bloody superhero's, just hold up and let us do this as a team." He breathed.

Callen shook his head, "You can't you're bound by the law. Just save Nell, Marco is mine."

"G…stop." Gibbs said.

Involuntarily Callen stopped moving. Years of trusting Gibbs implicitly running through his muscle memory.

"We do this together. We are family." Gibbs said.

Callen opened his mouth to object.

"Family…son." Gibbs reiterated. Placing a steadying hand on Callen shoulder. "Now let's save our girl."

Callen nodded once. Then his head snapped up as he heard a scream and he took off running, not caring anymore.

Another guard walked out of a side room and Callen shot him once right between the eyes, not lessening his paces a step.

* * *

Bringing up the rear Kensi turned to Deeks as she saw the body, "Callen did this? What's he been through this last year?" she asked.

Watching on the big screen in OPS, on a thermal Image Hetty could only begin to wonder herself. She was glad she had made Eric give Kensi and Deeks earwigs so she could be apprised of what was happening. Even she was surprised at the skills Callen was showing off, he must have made taking out Marco Michelli his singular goal and been training every hour he was not asleep.

"Mr. Deeks have Mr. Dawson wait out the back, I have alerted the local authorities and they will be sending a coroner for the bodies," she informed him and waited as he relayed that information. "Ms Blye, let Sam know there are only two people left in the building the last room on the left top floor." She said.

Kensi ran ahead to let Sam, Gibbs and Callen know.

"How do you know this?" Sam asked desperately trying to keep up with Callen.

"Eye in the sky." Kensi said.

Sam nodded, "Go, deal with the LEO's I gotta catch Callen." He said and ran off after his friend.

He turned a corner and saw G a few rooms ahead. "G last door on the end, only two people left in the building." Sam told him.

Callen pulled up short. "Hetty?" he asked.

Sam nodded and Callen took off at a run pulling up as he slowly opened the door.

* * *

Checking the room Callen walked it only to stop as a voice came from a concealed alcove.

"G. Callen….I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Marco Michelli said.

Callen whirled, as he did so he saw Marco Michelli holding a terrified Nell with a gun to her head.

Without missing a beat, he leveled his gun at Marco Michelli.

"Let her go." Callen said his voice was flat cold and emotionless. Inside his heart was pounding. She was here she was within reach and she was nearly free.

"I knew you'd come alone, Feral…Yes I know it's you, you have been a thorn in the side of my operation for a long time."

"You…came after me…" Callen said

"Ah, but I have been looking for you for years, since you blew up my supply boat in Colombia…my wife was on that boat and my child. I have been looking for my revenge and I was surprised when it fell into my lap." Marco smiled his lips brushing Nell's hair as she shuddered. Callens grip tightened on the gun.

"Nell do you trust me?" Callen asked.

Without hesitation, she nodded.

Gibbs and Sam slowly entered the room and Marco's grip tightened on his gun.

Callen turned to them "OUT!" He ordered his voice completely cold.

They both backed out and looked at each other.

Then ran back into the room as a gunshot rang out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Both Marco and Nell crumpled to the ground and Callen was across the room in a flash.

"NELL!" The other two were right behind him and heard the pain in his voice.

He lifted her up and checked her over, she was not hurt, but she had fainted. Refusing any offers of help he held her tight and carried her out to the ambulance that was already waiting at the back of the property.

Gibbs flashed his and Sam's badges to the Local police officers who had cordoned off the building and allowed the four of them out of the building.

The rest of the team walked over to them. "Nell? Is she ok?" Kensi asked.

Callen never said a word he walked past them and placed her in the ambulance.

He laid a kiss on her forehead and stepped back.

"Kensi…Go with her…Please?" Callen asked.

Kensi nodded and climbed in the ambulance, "We'll see you at the hospital…right?" she asked. He turned and walked towards Gibbs as the paramedics closed the door and drove off.

Sam turned to Dawson and Deeks, "You two secure the scene, give Hetty a Sit Rep." He said and walked towards Callen and Gibbs.

Callen took his guns out and handed them carefully to Gibbs. "I'm done Gibbs. She's safe you can take me in now." He said.

Sam looked incredulous. Gibbs was going to arrest Callen.

"Gibbs…you can't!" Sam exclaimed.

Gibbs looked at him and handcuffed Callen.

"Yeah I can…." He pushed Callen into the back of his sedan and closed the door. "Sam If Callen is going to stay we need to do this I'm not arresting him, but we are holding him…at least until Nell gets back from the hospital."

"But he's seen her again, you don't think he'd run do you?" Sam asked.

Gibbs stared and raised an eyebrow, "OK so he'd run!" Sam exclaimed and walked around the car and got in the passenger side.

Callen lay back in the backseat of Gibbs' car, totally resigned to his fate. For the first time in over a year, he slept soundly allowing all the exhaustion he had lived with to melt away.

* * *

Eight hours later Callen woke up in a bed….second time in a row.

He looked around confused, "Ok, so I'm at Gibbs' house….where the hell are my clothes?" he said looking around and realizing that apart from the boxers and the shirt he was in all his clothes were gone.

He got up and searched the drawers, his bag…his wallet and his weapons were all gone as well, then he tried the door, it was locked.

"Damn." Callen said and sat cross-legged on the bed. He gave in and went into the bathroom, as soon as he turned the faucet on, he thought he heard the door unlock.

By the time he had back out into the bedroom, he looked towards the door and stood still in shock. Just behind the door in their car seats asleep were the twins. A large diaper bag was placed next to them on the floor with a note.

'Meet your children….And play nice….Gibbs.'

"Damn you Gibbs." Callen cursed moving back to sitting on the bed staring at the babies.

He looked around and saw the small camera in the corner of the room, "Gibbs! Let me out!" Callen stepped around the children and hammered on the door.

At the noise, the twins woke up and started crying.

Callen looked at them and panicked. "Gibbs!"

Hearing his children cry broke his heart, he could not leave them crying, he undid the clips on both of the car seats and lifted his children out carefully placing them on the bed. He grabbed the diaper bag and positioned it to make sure the babies did not roll off the bed onto the floor and he stared at them.

Amy stared at him with bright eyes and he stared right back at her. She snuffled as she realized she was hungry and he rifled through the bag for a bottle of formula.

He tested it and it was warm, he figured that they knew the kids were due for a feed and had made the bottles up just for that, he lifted Amy up and tucked her in his arm.

"Test the milk on your wrist!" Abby voice filtered through the door.

"Done this before, Abbs." Callen said, nowhere near as mad with her as he had been that yesterday morning.

* * *

Nell looked at the others sitting around the laptop, "He has?" She asked.

Gibbs suddenly realized, "Foster care, he probably did this a lot."

With an expertise they did not know he possessed; he fed, burped and changed Amy and then did the same thing to Casey. He lay back on the bed holding his children in both arms he turned on his side and lay Casey next to Amy, using his body as a barrier he talked to them quietly, forgetting about the camera watching them.

"I am sorry, I love you both and I love your mom, more than you'll ever know, and I hope you both grow up and help your mom as you do." He said, "I can't stay there will always be people like the bad man who took your mom. Out to hurt you because of me. I know this now, it's why my father left…why he didn't want me….but I will always want you." He looked at their delicate features and ran his finger down both of their faces in awe. "You will both have each other and your mother. She won't let you go in the system and you'll be important…worth something…and safe."

He yawned again, he did wonder if he was ill as he kept sleeping so much, but he allowed their breathing to lull him off to sleep again.

* * *

The next time he woke up the twins were still asleep and he wasn't sure what had woken him till his instinct kicked in and he felt someone watching him.

He turned to find Nell sitting in a chair.

"Nell….I…" he said.

"Shh…" She got up walked over and kissed him. "Don't leave me." She said, putting as much feeling into that impassioned plea as she could.

"I can't go back I went too far…" Callen said sadly. Nell sat on the edge of the bed taking care not to wake their children.

"Hetty…She's put you down as undercover for a year." Nell said.

Callen shook his head….no…there was no way Hetty knew what was going to happen in the last year…was there?

"I…I can come home?" he asked hope in his voice.

The door opened and Sam, Deeks and Kensi stood the other side of it.

"We want you to come home Callen…we need you back…you're our family." Sam said.

"Please?" Nell said.

Callen gathered Nell into his arms and held her tight… "I'm scared." He whispered. She looked at the other and they backed out.

"Why G?"

"What if someone else comes after you or the twins, I don't know how to be a father, and I don't have a role model to work with….what if I hurt them, what if I'm not good enough."

Nell smiled. She placed a sleeping baby in each arm, they fretted a bit, and he instantly rocked them shushing them back to sleep.

"You have had them for three hours and you already know enough." She said. "How did you learn that much?" she asked.

"Foster Care, someone had to look after the little ones the foster carers didn't." he said.

"You are good enough. G. I know I cannot stop every evil that is out there waiting to face us all, but I know you will try your best. That's all I'll ever ask of you."

"I talked to Hetty, she knew you wouldn't go into the witness protection program, she had an undercover operation sanctioned. You still have a job G."

"What about that Dawson guy?"

* * *

The door knocked and Rob came in.

"Hey Callen, I think it's about time I introduced myself, Rob Dawson. Part of the NCIS-Blue team on attachment to special projects. I work directly under the SecNav." He said, "The rest of my team has been shadowing you this whole year."

Callen looked confused. "So you knew…Was I the only one who was unaware this was an undercover op?" he asked.

"Na….I think that McGee kid didn't know either. Although he had worked with you at one point, I thought he would have figured it out."

Robs phone rang, "Dawson….sure." he handed the phone to Callen.

Callen looked at it warily, "Callen." He said and listened,

"Mr. Callen," Hetty said sitting at her desk in OSP: LA

"Hetty," Callen replied.

"It's time to bring your family home and it's time for you to come home as well." She told him. "I'll expect you back at work tomorrow, and , you and Miss Jones should bring those beautiful children in with you. I should very much like to meet the newest members of our family."

With Tears in his eyes, he closed the phone.

"We can go home Nell." He said as he enveloped her in his arms.

"Together?" She asked hopefully

"Together…Nell, If you'll have me…I'd like us to try and be a family."

"G, we are a family." She kissed him deeply.

"Marry me." Callen said surprised he had said it aloud and scared for her reaction.

Nell burst into tears as the others came in the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"YES!" she laughed jumping into his arms.

Hetty listening in on Nell's earwig in Los Angeles smiled.

Her 'children' were all safe and all, coming home. She poured herself a cup of tea and picked up a bridal magazine she had in her desk. Taking a sip, she sat back and opened the magazine.

"Oh Goody."

 


End file.
